wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
American Money
American Money IS Money. The changing look of American money plot by European and Liberal infiltrators of the United States Mint to ruin the U.S. economy by changing our currency for the worst. Old Europe And Old Money It all started out after the American Revolution when the British became jealous of our extremely valuable Continental dollar. It became so valuable, that nothing was "Worth a Continental." It became so bad, that the war of 1812 was fought so the British could capture a single continental to pay for their entire war cost. Thank God that He was on our side and gave Davey Crockett temporary invisibility powers. (Sorry about the Alamo. That's what you get for stationing troops in a former mission) A Case Study: The ten dollar bill The ten dollar bill is especially a threat because 10 is the standard number of the Metric System. That's the only measurement system endorsed by Charles Darwin and Cindy Sheehan. European Similarities All European countries are not manly enough to pass around such ballsy simple bills as what our money used to be like. Like everything else, they have to fill them with their fancy artwork and try to relate them to sex. The bills are colorful, and not centered. The new 10 dollar bill is clearly a scam to ruin United State's currency by making it into European currency. As we all know, European currency is completely worthless compared to the all-mighty American Dollar Solution The solution to this problem is very simple, only pay for items in 1 dollar bills and coins until the mint starts making real money again. Everyone's grandma has a drawer filled with old currency somewhere. Call it their way to prepare for the apocalypse, but we need that money now. Any counterfeiting effort aimed to get our real money back is needed. Even old United States bills made on dot-matrix printers from a free-handed paint document are worth more than Euros. Other Denominations Of American Paper Money One Dollar Bill Five Dollar Bill Twenty Dollar Bill Fifty Dollar Bill One Hundred Dollar Bill Checks Miscellaneous Coins Image:Penny.png Image:2004NickelObverse.gif Image:Dime.jpg Image:WashingtonQuarter.jpg Penny Nickel Dime Quarter Half-Dollar $0.50 Dollar Coins Future of American Money Value of American Dollar The American dollar is the cheapest currency in the world, making is the Bestest Currency Money can buy. With a cheaper currency our Glorious Citizens can now afford to buy more of our crap at Walmart or better yet, our Chinese Masters can use our cheap currency to devalue their currency making their Chinese Dollar cheatper than ours so we can borrow cheaper loans with lower interest rates!! The Girl Coins Where is Reagan? A $5,280 (mile) bill needs to be made. It will be entirely green with only the face of Ronald Reagan. With that kind of Currency floating around, we could really confuse a lot of Illegal immigrant cashiers trying to spot counterfeit notes. When the Greatest President of all-time gallantly is forced to leave office, we all need to set up our tent around the U.S. Mint building to get a hold of the new dime. FDR being replaced by Bush, now that's a true "New deal." Other Forms Of American Money Plastic Stocks See main article Stock Market Gold See Also * Money * Corporations * Food Stamps